


swept over by the undertow, i just wanna swim and float

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: day 30 - aftercareheed the tags please! it's what they're there for.title from business dinners by sigridenjoy!
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	swept over by the undertow, i just wanna swim and float

**Author's Note:**

> day 30 - aftercare
> 
> heed the tags please! it's what they're there for. 
> 
> title from business dinners by sigrid
> 
> enjoy!

Cel fights against the ropes that secure their wrists and ankles to the table. They know there’s no use trying to escape, they know Zolf’s knots are always secure, but they can’t help trying anyways.

Zolf snorts as he watches them struggle, running a hand up from their chest to their neck to their cheek. He slaps it, gently, twice in quick succession before swiping his thumb over the flesh. He sees the corner of their mouth turn up into a slight smile before dropping back down into the same frightened expression. His hand trails back down their body, brushing lightly over a nipple, and Cel takes a deep, shaky breath.

“Mister smith, please, don't- don't do that- I- please, stop- _Zolf_ -” they beg, but their chest arches up and into his touch. Zolf ignores their pleas, deciding instead to focus on their nipple. The pad of his finger slides across the pink bud again, and Cel’s body shakes from the effort it takes not to arch into it again. It hardens under his touch and he can’t stop himself from pinching it. Cel whines, shaking their head frantically. “ _Don’t_ -”

“Don’t think you have a lot of room to say what’s going to happen here,” Zolf says flatly, taking his hand off of their nipple and cupping their chest with it. “Gorgeous, honestly, you look like _this_ and expect me not to play with you?”

“I-” they start, but a finger from Zolf’s free hand is placed across their lips.

They close their mouth with a _snap_ as Zolf’s hand travels down from their chest, over their stomach, coming to rest on one of their hip bones. They shake their head as the hand starts a slow, tantalizing descent toward their cock, which has been hard since his hand first landed on their cheek. Zolf swirls a single finger around the base of it and Cel cries out.

“It looks like you _want_ me to touch you, Cel,” he says, a fingertip ghosting over the tip of their cock. It jumps, and Cel groans, throwing their head back against the table with a _thud_. 

“Please- Mister Smith- I don't- I don't want it _please_ just let me go-I- _please_ -” they cut themself off with a moan as Zolf’s hand wraps completely around their cock, stroking slightly up and down. “ _Zolf_ ,” Cel says weakly, voice strained as they try not to buck into the sensation. 

“I know what you need,” Zolf says, but his tone is cruel and cold. His grip tightens on their cock and they’re unable to stop the noise that forces its way from their throat. “See? Stop fighting me.”

“I don’t- I don’t want-” they give a half hearted attempt at another plea, but Zolf’s hand keeps pulling moans from them and they stop trying for a while, resigning themself to being at Zolf’s mercy. 

“Yes, you do,” he says, voice stern, as he twists his wrist _just_ so and Cel’s hips jerk up and off the table. “Oh, was that good? Are you going to come for me?”

Cel shakes their head vehemently and yanks their arms forward, trying to escape from where they’re bound. The ropes, of course, don’t budge, and Cel whines as they’re held in place. “Don’t- don’t make me come- I don’t want to come, please, _please stop I don’t want- fuck_ ,” 

Zolf leans forward and licks a long, wide stripe up the side of their cock and it’s too much for them. They let out a cry of protest as they come in spurts, coating both their own stomach and Zolf's hand. Their legs shake with the force of their orgasm, and they're breathing heavily as they slowly come down.

The second they stop shaking Zolf is at their side with a towel, having already wiped his hand clean. He undoes the ropes around their wrists and ankles with practiced swiftness. There’s faint, red marks on Cel’s wrists and he makes a mental note to heal those later.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says, a fondness in his voice that wasn’t there before. Cel looks over at him and smiles, head lolling to the side. 

“Hi,” they say, voice soft and almost distant-sounding. 

“Can I clean you up?”

Cel nods, not quite fully trusting their words yet. Zolf walks back down their body and gently wipes them clean, placing a soft kiss to their hip bone when he’s done. “Want me to get you some water?”

They think for a moment, eyes fluttering closed, before shaking their head. They stretch their arms above their head, reaching one out to the side towards Zolf. “Just come here?” they ask. Zolf smiles, walking over to the table and climbing up onto it. He wraps his arms around them and they pull him into their chest. They don’t say anything at first, just hold him close and listen to the sound of his breathing. 

“Was that…?” Zolf asks, hesitantly, after a few minutes of silence. 

“Incredible, Zolf, thank you,” they say, squeezing him a little tighter and pressing their nose into his hair. “You’re amazing, have I told you that lately?”

Zolf blushes into Cel’s chest. “Could say the same thing about you.” He looks up, suddenly remembering something. “Can I see your wrists?” he asks. They offer them to him readily, red marks stark against their skin. He runs his fingers over them, massaging them gently, listening for any indication that he might be hurting them. While rubbing their wrists, he mutters a soft spell and watches as the red fades away. “There we go.”

“Thank you,” Cel says softly. “I’m- I really-” they stutter. Zolf makes a questioning noise. “I love you.”

He smiles, burying his face back into their chest. “I love you, too,” he says, grabbing their hand and kissing the back of it. 

They lie there for a while longer, soaking in each other’s presence, and then Cel pops their head up. “About that water?” they ask, and Zolf gives a soft laugh. 

“I can do that,” he says, sliding out of Cel’s arms and off the table before making his way to the kitchen. He hasn’t even gotten the glasses out of the cabinet yet when he feels long arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Cel?”

“I missed you,” they say, kissing the top of his head. “Come to bed?”

Zolf turns and allows himself to be led to the bedroom, delighting in the comfort of a mattress after laying on a metal table for a bit. He can only imagine how Cel feels. 

They both get settled under the covers after Zolf removes his legs and places them by the bed. Cel pulls him back into their chest, nose burying in his hair and arms wrapping tight around him. Their breathing evens out quickly, sleep claiming them with ease, and Zolf looks up at their face. He feels a surge of affection in his chest and he feels himself almost tear up. He places a feather-light kiss to the tip of Cel’s nose. He whispers a soft “I love you,” before allowing his breathing to even out with theirs and falling asleep within minutes. 


End file.
